Auction common bids
The Trade Price Corner page is a page where people can help contribute on how much to bid on items in Trade, from personal experience. This information may not be completely accurate as to how many players are online at a time, servers, and the time of day the bid is posted. When contributing to this page, please include of course, your item you bid on, server, amount of credits bidded, and username (optional), now please click 'Edit' below! Goliath,GE 5,80 000 000 credits,Mealodon Trade bids won *Vengeance, USA East Coast, 4,000 Credits, -Deathx1038 *Goliath, GE 6, 24.6 million, 21:00H *Goliath, USA East, 1000 Credits, 03:00H *Vengeance, Global Europe, 12 Million credits *AJP advanced jump cpu, GE 7, 116.000 Credits, itzlucazz *AJP advanced jump cpu, GE 7, 68.000 Credits, itzlucazz *AROL Auto rocket rapid fire cpu, GE 7, 1million Credits, itzlucazz *Rocket Launcher, GE 7, 1million, itzlucazz *Goliath, GE 7, 15,5million, 02:00H, itzlucazz *Slot cpu 6 slots 600K GE7 itzlucazz *LF3 16 million 2 times GE7 itzlucazz *GEM XI argo expansion - 2 mil GE7 itzlucazz *Slot cpu 4 slots 800K GE7 itzlucazz *radar cpu 100 crGE7 itzlucazz *repair bot 2 something near 100 cr 2 times.GE7 itzlucazz *vengeance 45 mil (3-4AM)GA3 _NPC-KILLER_ *lab cpu 100 crGE7 itzlucazz *lab cpu 3 100 crGE7 itzlucazz *cloacking device 50 cr (very lucky) GE7 itzlucazz *cloaking device 500k GA3 -jasser78- *armory 150% 33k GE7 itzlucazz *armory 50% 100 cr 3 times GE7 itzlucazz *armory 100% 100 cr 2 times GE7 itzlucazz *repair bot auto cpu 100 cr GE7 itzlucazz *laser boost cpu 100 cr GE7 itzlucazz *generator boost cpu 100 cr GE7 itzlucazz *jump cpu 2 100 cr (lucky) GE7 itzlucazz *sg3n B01 100 cr (lucky) GE7 itzlucazz *Hellstorm rocket launcher 2 200.000 Credits GE7 CrimsonBlade™ *AJP-01 200.000 Credits GE7 CrimsonBlade™ *AM-CPU 10.000 Credits GE7 CrimsonBlade™ *Leonov 1.500.000 Credits GE7 CrimsonBlade™ *SL0-04 3.000.000 CreditsGE7 CrimsonBlade™ *Goliath (5 Million Credits) GB1 Between 1PM - 3PM (AEDT) *AROL-X CPU (250,000 Credits ) 愛-憎しみDied... 15:26 , December 22, 2011 Global America 1 *SG3N-B01 100 000 America 2 East Coast MicoolTNT (as low as 1001 can work, with a bit of luck) *SLO-4 CPU (160k creds) 1:59:30 USA 1 December 23 2011 by assassin_z VRU *Repair bot 3- 100k creds - USA West- Jewfro360 - Feb 28, 2012 *Auto rocket- 1k creds - USA West - Jewfro360- Feb 28, 2012 *Armory 150% - 150k (thought it said armor) - USA West - Jewfro360 - Feb 27, 2012 *Rep-3 150k cred (Global america 2) Thisismynick1 Mar27 2012 *Revenge Design 32k cred (Global america 2) Thisismynick1 Mar29 2012 *Slot cpu 3 25k cred (Global america 2) Thisismynick1 Mar29, 2012 *Hellstorm rocket launcher, 100000cr 4am 06.05.2012 at GE7, (07.05.2012) *Vengeance Ship, 2222222 cr 3 am 27.04.2012at GE7, (07.05.2012) *Iris 51 million Scandinavia 1 *Iris 73 million Scandinavia 1 *Iris 260 million GA3 sniperkitty006 *Iris 268 million on global america 3, 7 am -sniperkitty0006 *Rocket turbo, 200k GB1 -Sparta MMO *Lf2, 400k GB1 -Sparta MMO *G3N-7900, 600k and 10mil GA3 -Sparta MMO *G3N-6900, 200k GB1 -Sparta MMO *HST-2, 200k GB1 -Sparta MMO *AM CPU, 20k GB1 -Sparta MMO *RL-LB1, 200k GB1 -Sparta MMO *AJP-01, 70k GB1 -Sparta MMO *Repair bot 4, 700k GB1 -Sparta MMO *Vengeance, 300 credits, uk server 2, 3:00pm *goliath, 60 mill, global america 3, 3:00am *Vengeance, 9mil,USA west 9:00 am (iMBaPRIMO.rar)MMO *Slot extender 4 , 1mil, USA west 8:00 am (iMBaPRIMO.rar)MMO *G3n-7900 ,5mil, USA west 3:00 am (iMaPRIMO.rar)MMO *Iris won for 25m by Assassin*Creed sc2/sk2 *Crimson won for 1 credit by Assassin*Creed sc2/sk2 *Won a goliath 1m global europe 5 * Trade bids lost *Vengence 600000 credits *Sg3n b02 1.260.000 *Leonov 27.000 *Leonov 200.000 *Goliath 45.000.000 Credits GE7 CrimsonBlade™ *almost EVERYTHING for 100 cr at least once GE7 itzlucazz *repair bot 3 1 mil GE7 itzlucazz *LF3 15 million GE7 itzlucazz *GEM XI cargo expansion 1 mil GE7 itzlucazz *slot cpu 10 slots 3mil GE OpTiic_iNerveX *Goliath 23 million GE7 itzlucazz (6pm) *Goliath 25 million credits on Global America 3 (at around 10pm in Australia) *LF-3: US1 East Server: 4.25 Milltion Credits at 11PM (2/8/12) *Leonov 1 million US 2 *Leonov 2,2 million Scandinavia 1 *Advanced Jump CPU (AJP-01) for 1 mil creds 8:57 in USA 1 assassin_z VRU *Vengeance 3.1m GE7 *Goliath 51m GA1 10 A.M. *Iris 81m US West Saturday 4/28/12 6-7Pm (PST) *Iris 74 million Scandinavia 1 *Iris 81 million Scandinavia 1 *Gem-acc 5 million, Global Europe 18/07/2012 15:00-16:00H *iris lost for 124m sc2/sk2 by Assassin*Creed(VERY UNLUCKY) * Category:Bidding tips Category:Tips Category:Trade Category:Credits Category:Help